Resident Evil
by Atlantean1987
Summary: Terrence Williams accepted a position on S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team as their new medic just as reports of cannibal murders flood in. Little did he know of the horrors that he would endure as well as the secrets that could very well threaten his life. However his presence has a significant impact on the life of one man in particular, Joseph Frost. Eventual Slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

**This is my first Resident Evil story so do be gentle. It will eventually follow the plot set out by the games and I aim to have it span the series. Whether or not I do that in separate fics, I'll decide at another time. In some aspects it will be AU. Starts in spring of 1998, late May.**

_I picked a bloody fine time to join S.T.A.R.S. The city is gripped in a bit of a panic and confusion what with the recent murders in the Arklay mountains and I'm no doubt going to have to join the investigation by the first week. Little did I know of all the terrors and losses that I would experience with my brief tenure with S.T.A.R.S and it would all begin on the day that I received the call from Captain Wesker._

-Diary entry by S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team medic and survivor, Terrence Jones

The lock clicks and the door is opened to the modest apartment as Terrence Jones steps inside to the sound of his phone ringing incessantly. He sighs and puts down the carrier bag, walking over to the table and answering the phone, wondering who would be calling him at this time. His parents were likely at work back in Britain and he didn't have friends in the city.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Can I speak to Terrence Williams?" a cold voice asks.

"Speaking" he replies.

"This is Captain Albert Wesker of S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team. We spoke at the station two days ago" the man replies and immediately he's nervous.

Two days ago he submitted an application to join S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team. His process was a little unorthodox for two reasons. One, he wasn't working in the Police Department and the second was that many of the current members had some form of military experience. Terrence did have some form of experience under his belt however, which seemed to have brought a rare look of interest from the normally stoic captain.

Prior to moving to Raccoon City at the age of twenty-four, he worked as an officer of the Ministry of Defence Police, an armed division of British police that was like S.T.A.R.S in that it conducted anti-terrorism operations as well as dealing with high profile crimes. His tenure there lasted for a total of four years and he had served as the chief medical officer on his team.

"I remember, sir" he replied respectfully.

"This is regarding your application. Considering that this goes against usual procedure as you're obviously not a member of our police and you had no military experience, your experience in law enforcement as well as in medicine is what we are looking for. Congratulations, Mr. Williams. You're now a member of S.T.A.R.S under my command" Wesker said, sounding very monotone.

"Thank you, sir. When do I start?" he asked.

"Now" he said simply.

"Um, sir?" he asked, confused. This was rather short notice. However he received no other reply except that he had one hour to get down to the precinct. Terrence quickly packed his groceries away and dived in the shower.

Terrence, at the age of twenty-four, still possessed his boyish features, especially dimples when he smiled. He had short dark brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes that could never display malice even if he tried. His body was slightly built, pure lean muscle that showed slightly even in loose fitting t-shirts.

He dived in quickly, quickly scrubbing his hair and body as fast as he could, so much so that had he applied even the slightest pressure, he'd have likely have given himself friction burn. He turned the water off and dashed into his bedroom to change into a set of cleaner clothes, not that he would need them for too long as he would be changing into his uniform when he selected it. He picked out a simple white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans as well as a pair of walking shoes.

Quickly grabbing an apple he left the apartment and stepped out into the warm day. Spring had just arrived and cleared the last of the Winter chill and today was a warm day after two days of rain, but it left the city greener and it's people happier. He would offer greetings to those he passed and they would return them. Soon he rounded the corner onto Ennerdale Street, home of the former museum that served as the Raccoon Police Department and he stepped in through the large iron gates and then through the blue double doors.

When he asked he was directed to the S.T.A.R.S Office, which was rather small for a special unit office, not that he was complaining or anything. It would seem that the others had yet to start except for the Captain who turned to look at him.

"Well, you're early" he said, noting the time on his watch.

"The earlier the better, sir" the Brit said, closing the door behind him.

"Right, before we go to get your uniform, I'm going to explain to you how things work. Be sure that you listen as I won't be explaining it a second time and keep all questions to the end" he said and the other could tell that the man was going to be a right jackass.

"Yes, sir" he replied on instinct. Jesus, not even his Captain in Britain had been this bad.

"An individual team is composed of six members usually, however because Mr. Vickers has certain... confidence issues, we needed a seventh to cover his place. Each member is assigned a partner. You're duties to one another depend entirely on the situation but one thing is for certain and that is that you keep an eye out for your partner at all times. Currently, Joseph Frost is the only one without a partner so you're his. You'll be sharing a desk"

"Yes, sir" this was getting repetitive.

"As medic, your duties also extend to the whole team, myself included. We're relying on you to make sure that we can be patched up in the best way possible before the trip to the hospital"

"Of course, sir" he chose to mix it up a little.

"All paperwork must be completed. There is no strict deadline, although sooner is usually better. Do not ask Mr. Redfield for assistance for he is quite delinquent in filing his mission reports" Wesker advised and the other raised a brow.

"Noted, sir"

"That is basically it. If you'll follow me, we'll go requisition your uniform as well as your sidearm and survival knife. They will be ready by tomorrow but you have to state any personal preferences for your uniform" Wesker said and the other nodded. "Any questions?"

"You said that your pilot had confidence issues. What did you mean by that?" he asked.

"Vickers is quite the coward, however his skill as a pilot cannot be matched and he is also the one who handles many of the computers we use. It's why he very rarely leaves the helicopter when we are on missions. He maintains contact with the station" Wesker explained.

"I see" the other said with a raised brow.

"Anything else?"

"When do I meet the rest of the team?"

"In about a half hour. They should arrive by the time we get back"

He had no other questions. Working with S.T.A.R.S was going to prove quite interesting to say the least, what with a monotonous captain, a chickenhearted pilot and at least one slacker in the office, not to mention, he had a partner.

For his uniform he requisitioned a dark blue undershirt with the emblem on his right shoulder that was slightly lighter than the captains as well as a pair of matching combats. He found boots to be rather uncomfortable so he chose a pair of dark walking shoes and his flak vest was black in colour, the logo on the back pure white. As a personal touch, he added a black baseball hat with the logo on the top.

His Samurai Edge was standard, save for his emblem which was black and his knife was the regular used by all members, the emblem on it in black to make it stand out. His utility belt was equipped with four pouches alongside the one for his radio. Two smaller ones were for his handgun magazines, the other one was for shotgun shells as he specialized in their use and the largest pouch at the back of his waist contained his medical supplies.

"Last thing on the list is to select your primary weapon. Each member of S.T.A.R.S has a choice in their weapons" Wesker explained as they walked to the armoury.

The S.T.A.R.S arsenal was quite expansive, consisting mainly of assault rifles and sub-machine guns with the occasional sniper and shotgun. That was on one side of the room. The other side had many other weapons which the S.T.A.R.S could switch for. He browsed the shotguns. He wanted something with a kick to it and soon he picked out that caught his eye. The Benelli M4, also known as the riot gun because of it's semi-automatic capability and use in quelling the crowds in the event of a riot.

"That was quick. Most of the others were rather picky with their weapons"

"I used shotguns back in Britain and wanted to try out the M4" he said, placing the weapon down.

"Well we need to return to the office. I requested for a bullet proof vest in the event that we get called out" Wesker said and the other nodded.

He was more than a little giddy. He'd meant to join in law enforcement when he moved to Raccoon for a change in scenery. When he found out about the special unit, he immediately wanted to join in to make a difference and here he was. They stepped back into the office, finding the others in uniform and he felt a little out of place as well as nervous as they all looked at the newcomer with curiosity.

"Everyone, meet Terrence Williams. He's our newest member" Wesker kept the introduction short.

"Hi guys" he said with nervous smile and wave, which the others returned.

Wesker approached a man with a red bandanna and their voices couldn't be heard as they spoke but judging by the way they were gesturing to him, that was most likely his partner. Said man then nodded and grinned when he turned to face the British man and the other returned it with his smile still in place.

"Finally! I have a partner!" Joe said, approaching and slinging a casual arm around his shoulders.

"I guess you do. Name's Terrence and you must be Joseph" he said.

"Heard about me? I knew I was famous" the other said and Terrence chuckled.

"No more like the Captain told me. Sorry mate, you're not famous just yet" the other said, already opening up with his new partner. "So what are we doing for the day?" he asked as they approached their shared desk.

"For you, nothing. You haven't taken part in any missions so you have no reports to file. Just watch for today" Joe said and the other nodded, taking a seat.

Most of the reports that they had filed were regarding odd sightings in the mountains that he had heard about on the news. Mostly just wild animal sightings for now although there were several regarding their ongoing investigation into the murders that were occurring in the mountains. And ongoing was the operative word. They had no idea what was going on. The Brit noticed Joseph shudder as he filed another one.

"Another grisly one?"

"Afraid so. Listen to this. "Victim was found with multiple wounds. Mostly bite wounds of human origin. One on the jugular, two on the arm, a third on the leg and several in the abdomen where the victim had been disembowelled. Victim was confirmed to have still been alive and died by the time they had begun to disembowel"

"He was quite literally eaten alive" Terrence said in horror.

"Not a good way to go"

In recent days, the death count to the epidemic of murders in this nature had increased sporadically with every kill adding another two murderers to the already large list. So far they had yet to hear of a survivor of the attacks, if they would ever hear of one. Those who were only killed by one of them always sustained wounds to the neck and bled out within seconds and died. To add insult to the body, more of the attackers would show up and add more wounds to the one on the neck.

Time passed, with most reports regarding the murderers and strange sightings been filed as ongoing investigations that saw no clear end just yet. Their shift ended just as the sun began to go down over the city and they all left to change into their regular clothes, minus Terrence who was already in his civilian clothes.

"Hey Terry!" Joe called and the other turned in the courtyard with a raised brow.

"I haven't been called Terry in years" he noted with amusement.

"Yeah well it's better than referring to your full name. I was just about to head over to Bar Jack if you'd like to come with. Y'know, get to know one another a little bit better"

"Eh, why not" he asked rhetorically.

"Good, I need someone to carry me home" Joe flashed a grin.

"Consider it a team building exercise?" Terrence asked with an amused tone.

"Me and you are going to get along just fine"

The walk to Bar Jack wasn't that far. Old Jack welcomed the two of them warmly, recognizing Joe with ease and the fact that they worked with the police made them all the more welcome. Jack was a member of the force back once upon a time but chose a slightly simpler life and opened up one of the most popular bars in the city.

"So, tell me about yourself" Joe said, taking a sip.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"What did you do before S.T.A.R.S?"

"I worked with what's known as the Ministry of Defence Police. It's like S.T.A.R.S only on a much larger scale and we're not linked to any one precinct. I was a medic there as well" Terrence said and Joe nodded. "My tenure lasted four years there and then I felt like a change in scenery was needed so I told my parents I was moving to America. They recommended Raccoon City after a family friend came on holiday here. And with views like that of the mountains, I'd have been a fool not to" he said with a fond smile.

"So if it wasn't for your parents, we may never have met" Joe noted and the other nodded.

"Looks like it. Raccoon was never on my options list at the time"

"So the MDP. What was that like?"

"Quiet. Terrorism isn't all that common in Britain and drug busts usually go smoothly with very few shots fired, if any. Protection details are very rare. Usually it's only during high profile events but we've never had an Olympics and Wimbledon is never threatened. The worse wounds I've dealt with were stabbings or lacerations and I got used to them to the point where I could identify the knife that was used" he said and Joe chuckled.

"And here?"

"Well at the moment it's quiet but I'm joining this investigation. Needless to say it's not going to stay quiet for long" Terrence said, having that gut feeling. "Something tells me that this doesn't just start happening, not in a quiet city like this" he said and Joe nodded.

"It's why we're so stumped"

"I can imagine"

They sat and just spoke about themselves, learning one thing after another. Terrence learnt that Joe was declared the 'class clown' as it were of the precinct and that his last partner was done for using narcotics. He also learnt that Joe wasn't a born and bred citizen of Raccoon, coming from another Midwestern city known as Fairhaven, a fair distance from Arklay.

Joe learned that Terrence was born in London and moved to Leicester when he was four. His father had worked with the police before and his mother was a stay at home wife who worried a lot for the both of them. Much to Joe's amusement, he described himself as been a stick in the mud, sticking to the book at all times. That changed when he thought that an order on a rare interesting case was wrong and he disobeyed orders, ensuring the best possible outcome in any case.

"Any siblings?" Joe asked and the other smiled fondly.

"I have a sister who's two years younger than me. I was always protective of her, even when though I know she can handle herself. Her name's Emma. She moved to Wales. She was an artist, you see and she specialized in landscapes and whilst England had many large fields and forests, she liked the rolling hills of Wales better. I haven't spoke to her in two years, not because of any arguments, just fell out of contact. I have to call her sometime"

"I would if I were you" Joe said.

By the time the two had agreed to leave, Joe and Terrence were slightly tipsy, feeling rather mellow and chill but they still kept their wits about them. When they had gone their separate ways, Terrence had a smile on his face. He'd made a friend, someone to rely on in this city.

_My first week was filled with confusion altogether, just as I thought it would be. Another couple was killed by these cannibal murderers and we found no trace of the killers. However, we did find some coagulated blood that didn't belong to the victims and there was no evidence of a struggle. Not to mention that it usually occurs after death. Even if the killer had been wounded, the blood wouldn't clot until a while after. Things are getting stranger in the town and even I'm weary of walking the streets in the evenings. And that was before I knew the full scale of what was going on. Boy was I in for a bloody shock._

-Second entry by Terrence Jones, former S.T.A.R.S Medic and Arklay survivor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Experience

Disclaimer: OC mine, series is not.

**Rate and Review :)**

_There had been another attack and we were called out to look into it. Most patrol officers now were constantly monitoring the outlying areas of the city, where the attacks were concentrated, as well as the roadblock that leads into the mountains. Officially the worst thing I had ever seen in my life, there was so much blood, that poor couple..._

The S.T.A.R.S van pulled up and Alpha Team climbed out to see a crowd of residents trying to look over the police tape that sealed off the modest home. Oakfield was one of the quietest suburbs in the city, it's people hard working and friendly, so for a crime like this to occur here was a shock. Wesker immediately made his way through the throng of people, holding up his hand to the cameras just as the others.

"Prepare yourself" Joseph warns the Brit and the other nods.

"How many this time?" he asks quietly.

"Two. A couple"

Despite Joe's warning to prepare himself, the smell of copper assaulted his senses and even Jill, an experienced officer gagged at the smell. A forensic expert approaches them, looking more than a little green.

"It was an absolute massacre" he started.

"They always are these days" Wesker noted grimly.

"Male was found in the living room. TV was on so he would have gone to bed after his wife had. She was killed as she slept. Wounds were inflicted at the same time and judging by the amount on each, there were more than three for each"

"Frost, Williams, you're upstairs" Wesker ordered.

"You got it" Joe said and the Brit gave a nod.

The metallic smell never left them as they walked up the stairs and soon they began to see blood spatters along the wall. The woman must have shook off her attackers on the landing after her rather rude awakening before she was attacked yet again. Then the worse sight ever greeted the pair of them as they made it to the top.

Just as he suspected, the woman had escaped momentarily before she was brutally killed on the landing. Her body was mangled with jagged bite wounds on her jugular, arms, legs and some of her entrails had been ripped out.

"Oh dear God" the Brit whispered in horror, resting his head in his arms on the railing.

"It's getting much worse" Joe said grimly.

"It wasn't bad before?" Terrence asked, taking deep breaths.

"You've officially seen worse than a knife wound" his partner said, patting him on the back. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

He turned around and looked at the woman. She was so young, maybe mid twenties with blonde hair that was matted with blood. Her ice blue eyes no longer had any light in them. What skin she still had was flawless and pale, she was beautiful in life, now mangled. He knelt down next to her and with a gloved hand, he closed her eyes.

"It wasn't a wound to the jugular that killed her this time" one of the medical examiners said.

"So her death was dragged out?" Terrence asked, retracting his hand.

"Considerably so. At first it was just one and that was what woke her up. Her husband attempts to rush to help her but he is killed by three that had managed to get in through the back. She fled here, where she was accosted by two more, dragged to the floor and then torn apart. There are so many wounds, it's difficult to determine which one led to her eventual death"

"How do these guys get in unnoticed?" Joe asked, confused.

"There were no signs of forced entry so I can only guess that the door was open to air it out. It was a rather warm night last night"

"I think our next statement should be to keep all doors closed in the evenings especially"

Terrence had to agree. After requesting that all reports from the autopsy, which the medical examiner noted rather grimly had already been half completed, the two Alphas went downstairs to find Wesker coming out of the living room.

"Well?"

"The examiner said that they noticed no sign of forced entry. He also said it was difficult to figure out which wound had led to the woman's eventual death" Joe began then he turned to the Brit.

"He was able to determine that she wasn't killed by a wound to the jugular unlike past victims and he said that all autopsy reports will be copied to be included in our final report" Terrence said and the captain gave a curt nod.

"Final report, Williams? Judging by how odd this case still is, there is no final report in sight" the man said coldly.

As much as he thought that Wesker was a jackass, he had to agree. This was his first time seeing something like this and already the case has him confused. Two people dead, killed in the most gruesome ways, no explanation for the behaviour of the killers and no other evidence but some more coagulated blood that wasn't going to help them.

"I hate paperwork enough as it is" Joe said.

"Somehow, I think this is going to be worse"

(Back at the Precinct)

Joe placed a cup next to the Brit who looked up with a grateful smile as continued to type up his report. Had he been a novelist, then this report would've proved to be a best seller in the horror genre. Joe then took a seat next to him with a sigh, taking off his bandana and running a head through his short blond hair.

"That explains a lot" Terrence said under his breath.

"What?"

"Your hair"

"What about it?"

"It explains your lack of intelligence" Terrence said and the other glared at his blond joke.

"That was a bit of a cheap shot don't you think"

Before the Brit could retort, their ever friendly captain walked in looking more than a little bit pissed. Not only did he have to spend time with Chief Prick but it was during a press conference that basically announced that they had no idea why people were been killed like this and that they would prefer everyone to remain calm.

"I have an announcement" he began. "Because the frequency of attacks have increased, S.T.A.R.S is been deployed to the mountains to investigate the source of the murderers"

They then stood around him and listened to the battle plan. Bravo Team would be the first ones sent in to do an aerial check over the mountains before beginning a ground search if nothing happens. If Bravo Team have any sort of problem then Alpha will be sent in to assist in the investigation. The mission would begin on the 23rd of July in the evening, the time when the murderers seem to be more active.

"Is everyone clear on what they must do?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, sir!" they all said.

Joe and Terrence exchanged nervous glances with one another before returning to their desk and continuing their work in silence. Occasionally they would whisper with one another to compare their reports or add details in that the other may have missed.

"First real assignment" Joseph said out of the blue.

"I'm not the only one" Terrence said.

Rebecca was Terrence's counterpart on Bravo Team and was also the youngest member. Despite the fact that she is less experienced than all of them, she seemed eager to please and was able in first aid and chemistry. Still, the Brit and the vehicular specialist couldn't help but feel concerned for her.

"She'll be fine. The team will take care of her" Jill said, noticing their concerned looks.

Jill had proven to be Terrence's second closest friend in the city, with Chris been the third. Tough as nails, and very intimidating if you do something to piss her off, she'd proven to be his guide in the Police Department when Joe wasn't around.

"This case is so odd. Think she can handle it?" Joe asked.

"If she can handle been around you then she won't have a problem" Jill said with a smirk.

"Is it 'Pick on Joe Day?'" he asked indignantly. Jill and Terrence exchanged smirks before patting the indignant man on the cheek and going to sit down.

"Don't worry Joe, at least you have a pretty face" Terrence said.

"Terry, I had no idea you had a crush on me"

"Don't inflate that head any more, Joe. Can't a guy give a platonic observation of another's looks" he asked with a small shake of his head.

"Not Joseph" Chris chipped in.

"Hmm, should've expected as much" the Brit said as he finished his report.

"Mind if I use yours for comparison?" Joe asked and the other nodded.

"I'll leave my computer logged on. I'm done for my shift so when you're done, just log me out of it and I'll see you in the morning" he said, leaving his baseball hat in a drawer on his side of the desk. "If anyone needs me, just call me" he said and the others bid him goodbye as he walked out of the door.

(Apartment)

It was seven in the evening, two hours since he had left the precinct. By now he was relaxed on his sofa with a book in his hands, a pair of glasses on his face and dressed in his pyjamas already. The Brit was content, despite the scenes from before and the confusion that is currently affecting his work life.

There's a knock at the door and he folds the corner of the page he is on and places the book down, getting up from his spot on the sofa to answer the door. Imagine his surprise when Joe is there, his bandana still on his head though dressed more casually.

"Oddly enough I imagined you wearing glasses" he said with a smile.

"Now who has the crush?" the other said wryly. "What brings you here?"

"I was bored, thought you could use some company so I brought beer, money for a large pizza and a few DVD's" Joe said and the other looked at the man's hands seeing him with the beer and films. "So is it a date?" he asked and the other nodded with a smile.

"It is if you have good taste in pizza" the Brit said.

"What do you class as good pizza?"

"Meat feast with green peppers and extra cheese"

"Marry me" Joe replied with a grin, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "Nice place" he said looking around.

"Thanks" the other replied with a grin as he placed the book back on the shelf with all of the other ones. He then grabbed a bunch of pillows and set them up on the floor which earned him an odd look. "You may as well spend the night. I'm a little bit weary about walking the city in the dark" he said and the other shrugged.

"Make me breakfast and you have a deal"

"Anything else?" the other asked with a raised brow.

"Introduce me to the bed" the other replied with a wink.

"Not one to wait are we? I'm afraid I'm a little more refined than that Joe. Wine and dine me then you can have your wicked way with me" the other said with a smirk which Joe returned, holding up the beer and money.

"Here's your wine" he said, placing it next to the nest of pillows. "And here's the meal" he put the money near the phone. "I promise to be gentle"

"Well I should hope so. I like it gentle. Now let's get this little night over on the go shall we?"

(Later on)

"Okay, hypothetical situation here. Me and Chris. Who would you date?" he asked and the other spat out his drink in response.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, wiping his mouth. By now the films were finished and the pizza was eaten. Terrence had brought out extra beer and the two of them had moved onto hypothetical issues, also known as 'who would you rather?'

"Would you date me or Chris?"

"Uhh, wow. This is a first" he said.

"Okay, we'll do this first. Looks wise, would you rather me or Chris?"

"Chris is good looking and whilst he has big muscles, it's just not me. You're more slimmer and I guess you could say I have a thing for blonde hair and blue eyes" he admitted sheepishly as not only had he revealed his preferences between the two, he revealed his answers, and that made Joe grin. "Ahh, the head continues to grow" he said with a grin of his own.

"Chris warned you didn't he?" the other replied rhetorically.

Looking over at the clock on the wall the Brit saw that it was eleven. The pair of them had to be awake at seven the next morning so he decided that it was time to call it a night. Standing up, he gathered the rubbish that was scattered around and then turned to Joe.

"My room is the first door on the right" he said, earning a confused look.

"Are you sure?"

"I can't be bothered to go rummaging around for blankets. They're in a box somewhere in the spare room and I don't think other tenants are going to be happy to hear me rummaging when they could be sleeping" he said and Joe nodded.

"Yeah, angry tenants are the worse"

"Speaking from experience?"

With a sheepish smile the vehicles specialist picked up two pillows from the floor and followed the Brit to his room. Looking around, it did seem rather cosy and warm. Already on the bed were two rather thick pillows and you could practically get lost in the large duvet.

"I call the inside" Terrence said immediately and threw another pillow on that side of the bed.

"You suck!" the other said, earning a chuckle from the Brit.

"My house, my room and more importantly, my bed" he said, poking his tongue out. "Whether you sleep facing downwards or by the headboard with me is your choice"

"You're very comfortable with this aren't you?"

"The MDP was like a small army so we stayed in barracks. I've shared rooms, bunks and occasionally beds when some muppet had managed to break theirs and I'm used to all known odd sleeping habits. That includes, snoring, cuddling, drooling, mumbling whilst they slept and full blown conversations when they slept. I think I can handle sharing a bed with you"

"Oh good, because I'm a hugger when I sleep"

"How do you know that?"

"Sometimes I wake up hugging my pillow" Joe admitted rather sheepishly.

"That's cute" the other said with a smile. "Apparently I used to do that when I was really little. Mum used to keep pictures of it" he said rather fondly. "I have some stuff that fits you" he said as he turned around to go to his draws, hearing the ruffling of fabric he turned to see a pile of clothes, minus a set of boxers and Joe already in bed. "Or you could sleep like that. Comfortable much?"

"Every year, Wesker would take us out on a camping trip as a sort of team building exercise and it was always during the Summer. Raccoon City would always be boiling at that time and when your sharing a tent, normal 'etiquette'" he said in a British accent with air quotes, "goes out the window"

"Two major differences. One, we're inside an apartment building and two, it's Spring" the other said, climbing over him. "And cut the accent" he said, clipping him across the back of the head.

"So long as you don't climb over me again. Nearly caught me where it hurts"

"Shut up, Joe" he said fondly. "Goodnight"

"Night"

_That was the last relatively normal night I had. Eventually we spent more and more hours in the office trying to come up with some sort of logical explanation as to what was happening in the city to no avail. Sometimes we'd even spend the night there, robbing cushions and decorative throws from the many sofas that would litter the precinct. My time with S.T.A.R.S was going to come to an abrupt and tragic end and it would all begin on the night of July 24th at a mansion belonging to the founder of Umbrella Pharmaceuticals Incoporated, Ozwell E. Spencer. That corporation would be in for a nightmare of it's own for what happened that night, as well as the following months and we would be the ones to make sure of it._


End file.
